Harts and Husbands
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer's friends want her to cheat on Jonathan. ***I have posted this story five times. For some reason chapter 2 keeps going away. So, for now, chapter 2 is going to be called chapter 3... sorry for the inconvenience***
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan are at home, having breakfast together.

"Darling, you know we have the McMillan's dinner party this week."

"We do?"

"Yes, on Wednesday. And the Stewart's on Saturday".

"Any chance to dance with you, I'll take".

She smiled at him.

It had only been a few weeks since he had been back at work, but so far, he was handling it well.

Jennifer had been nervous, but once they got through the first day, she was ok.

She was doing the breakfast dishes, when he came over to tell her bye.

"See you tonight, darling. I love you".

"Oh, I love you too. See you tonight. Take it easy today".

He nodded.

She kissed him a few times, and then the phone rang.

She picked it up, as he left.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? It's Miriam Davis".

"Hello, Miriam. How are you?"

"Fine. I was calling to invite you to our Wednesday ladies lunch. It's at my house this week, at 11. Can you make it?"

"Sure. Can I bring anything?"

"Just you. Dress is casual, and I can't wait to see you".

"Thanks, see you then".

She hung up and went about her day.

That afternoon, she went shopping, and purchased a few things, including a couple new evening gowns.

She got home just before Jonathan did. They decided to cook dinner together.

Tonight was grilled salmon with lemon and dill, and a chopped salad with cauliflower rice.

She told him about the ladies lunch invitation.

"Well that sounds wonderful".

"We will see".

They went upstairs to bed fairly early, and he gave her one of his famous massages with the tingly stuff.

"Darling, has anyone at the office asked about why you were gone so long?"

"Not really. They just say they are glad to see me back".

"That's good, I suppose".

"Yeah. I thought about telling them, but then they would fawn over me. And you are the only one who's allowed to do that".

She giggled.

After her massage was finished, she grabbed something off the nightstand.

"Ok, sailor, now it's time for your surprise".

She put the blindfold on him, and had him get settled on the bed.

She went and slipped into the new lingerie that she had bought that day, and came back to the bed.

She straddled him, and placed his hands on her right where she wanted them, and then reached up and took off the blindfold.

She was wearing a new teddy in see-through black lace, with a plunge halter neckline.

"What do you think, Sailor?"

"I love it. You are so beautiful".

She leaned forward and kissed him, as she scooted down his body.

They laid there kissing for a little bit.

"Darling, I love you in this, but I love you in anything you wear, you know that".

"I just thought that since you worked all day at the office, you deserved a treat".

"I worked really hard, darling."

"I know".

She kissed him.

She unbuttoned his pajama top, and kissed his chest.

Within minutes they were both naked, and making love.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, all snuggled up.

***Wednesday***

It was the day of Jennifer's ladies lunch. She had gotten up with Jonathan and fixed him breakfast.

They had spent a long time saying goodbye that morning. Ever since the thing with Harold, they had been more loving with each other.

She showered and dressed and got ready for her lunch. She wasn't sure what to expect, as she hadn't been invited to lunch with these ladies before. Miriam Davis was a member of the country club they belonged to, and she assumed other club wives would be as well.

***Davis residence***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and rang the doorbell.

"Come in, come in".

"Thank you".

She was shown to the patio, where the other ladies were. She was surprised to find that it was just 4 other ladies.

"Jennifer, welcome. So glad you could join us. You remember Allyson Walker, and Teresa Owens, and Julia Myers and Stacy Tipton".

"Hello, yes, lovely to see all of you".

"So, we get together each Wednesday, and have lunch and shop and do whatever. Sometimes, we go on adventures, but not all of us at once".

"This is so nice".

"How is Jonathan?"

"He's very well, thank you".

Teresa spoke up then.

"Jennifer, my husband is Harold Owens. He told me that your husband had been out of the country dealing with an emergency".

"He's back now, and he's fine". Jennifer said nothing about the incident with Harold. She didn't want to argue.

They ate a nice lunch and asked her lots of questions about her daily routines.

"Ladies, I feel like I'm at an interview".

They all chuckled.

"Sorry, we don't have new people in our group very often".

"Well, why me?"

"We just thought that with Jonathan being gone, you would be in need of companionship".

She nodded.

"So, we rotate out who gets to go on adventures".

"What do you mean by adventures?"

"Well, we go into the city and we take in an afternoon show. And one of us, gets to meet her boyfriend during that time. The others of us cover".

"Ladies, I am flattered, really. But I would never cheat on Jonathan ever. And he would never cheat on me".

Teresa gave Jennifer a very pointed glare. "Never say never".

"When it comes to Jonathan and I cheating, I always say Never".

Jennifer returned the pointed glare.

"Well, ladies this was fun. I am up for lunch and mani/pedi's and shopping whenever, but that's all. I am not up for adventures, but thank you for the invite".

They all nodded, and Jennifer saw herself out.

She got in the car and immediately drove to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer walked into Jonathan's office. He was working on paperwork at his desk.

"Hi darling".

"Well hello. This is a surprise".

She wrapped him in a very loving embrace.

"How was your luncheon?"

"Bizarre".

"How so?"

"Apparently, these ladies go into the city and see a show or go shopping, and one of them each week meets her boyfriend for a quickie while the others cover for her. And one of them is Harold's wife, and he had told her that you were out of the country."

"Why would he have told her that?"

"I don't know, but they thought I needed companionship, so that's how I got invited. And I got the distinct impression, that he told her I cheat on you, based on the way she was glaring at me".

"Well, if that's what she chooses to believe, so be it. You and I know the truth. Maybe that's what he told her about the incident at our house and why he was charged".

He kissed her.

"I would never cheat on you, darling. Nobody could ever be as good as you".

"At what?"

She squeezed his chin. "Anything".

They shared a few more passionate kisses.

"I better go, so you can get back to work. I love you".

"I love you too, Red".

She kissed him again and then left.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was getting ready for their dinner party when Jonathan got home.

She was about to put on her gown. She had decided to wear a strapless sweetheart lavender gown with a thigh-high split. It was covered in jewels at the top of the bodice, and eventually petered out to lavender silk at the bottom. She was wearing silver sparkly peep toe heels, and she had bought a silver metallic clutch to go with it.

He came in and kissed her.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi yourself. You are just in time to help me get into my dress".

She shimmied into her dress and then he zipped her up.

It only took him a few minutes to get into his suit. By the time he was ready, so was she. Her hair and makeup were flawless, as always.

They headed out for their dinner party.

***McMillan residence***

Jonathan and Jennifer came in and found their assigned table. They went and got a cocktail and mingled with a few people before heading to the dance floor. He spun her and dipped her and kissed her and they moved on the floor like nobody else was there.

After they were done dancing, they went and got their plates. The buffet was quite impressive. Crab legs, hamburger sliders, fresh veggies and hummus, fruit and cheese plate, mini tacos, mini quesadillas, chicken wings, Chinese short ribs. It was all there.

They were sitting at the same table as Allyson and John Walker.

Jennifer and Jonathan had been sitting there for a little bit when Allyson came and sat down.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Hello".

"Jennifer, I want to apologize for lunch today. We were out of line, to interrogate you like that. And I see that now, in light of what happened".

"In light of what happened? What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear? I heard it on the radio on the way over-Stacy Tipton was found dead in a hotel room in downtown Los Angeles".

"Dead? Oh, that's so tragic".

"Yeah. It was her day to be adventurous. And she never came back. We finally had to leave her and head back to Miriam's. The radio said she had been found by housekeeping".

"That's sad. Poor Brent. He must be devastated".

The announcement part of the dinner party started then. After it was over, Jonathan and Jennifer went to go dance once more.

"Darling, Allyson just told me that Stacy Tipton died this afternoon. She was at the lunch with me".

"Died? Did she say how?"

"No, she said she heard it on the radio, that she was found in a hotel in downtown Los Angeles by housekeeping".

"That's sad. And kind of surprising".

"Yeah. I never figured she would cheat on Brent, but I guess you just never know what goes on in someone else's house."

After a few dances, they headed to the dessert table, and then headed home. Everyone got a leftovers box to take with them, as was customary.

***Willow Pond***

They came inside and Jennifer headed to put their leftovers in the fridge.

She came back out and joined Jonathan, who was at the piano.

"Ready to go up, darling?"

"Absolutely".

She kicked her shoes off, and held his hand as they went up the steps.

***The next day***

Jennifer was working on her article at home that day. When Max's cuckoo clock went off at 10:45, she took a break. She went and made herself a veggie wrap and then turned the TV to The Young and the Restless. This was her guilty pleasure. She had watched on and off since college.

It was only an hour show, but sometimes it was so good that she wanted it to go on forever. Today was one of those days.

She was all up in this storyline about a long-time couple where the wife was in a coma and had been for years. The husband had moved on with someone else, and on the day of a big wedding happening in town, the wife was coming back. Nobody knew she had woken up, or that she had left her facility days before and hitchhiked back to town. Just as they were going to say their vows, she walked in. It was big, and Jennifer was glued to the TV for every second.

When it was over, she got up to turn the TV off so she could go back to her article.

"Breaking news: police are looking for this man, 42 year old Kenneth Masterson, in the death of socialite Stacy Tipton. Kenneth reportedly works at a male strip club in downtown Los Angeles, and hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon".

Jennifer watched the report and then turned the TV off.

She got back to work on her article and worked on it till Jonathan got home at 5.

She ran to him.

"Hi, darling". She kissed him.

"Hi gorgeous".

He kissed her back a few times.

"I brought dinner home, hope you didn't already make something".

"What did you bring?"

"Chinese. No msg".

"Good boy".

She kissed him again.

"How about we eat it in our pajamas under a blanket?"

"Best idea I have heard all day".

Jennifer went upstairs and put on some more new lingerie, and put her robe on over it.

She came back downstairs and got them plates and beverages while Jonathan changed into his pajamas.

They sat down on the couch under the blanket, and ate dinner.

"Darling, there was a breaking news alert today, that they are looking for a dancer in connection with Stacy Tipton's death. It's just so shocking to me".

"I know. But it's like you said, you never know what is going on in someone else's house".

"I can't explain it, but I just feel like there is a piece missing."

"How can you tell, you don't really know how many pieces there are supposed to be?"

"Just call it a gut feeling".


	2. Chapter 3 (2)

***Chapter 2***

***Friday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were having breakfast. He didn't want to go to work, but he had meetings lined up that he couldn't miss.

"Lunch today, darling?"

"I would love to, but I am supposed to have a meeting where lunch is included".

"Oh, ok. Maybe another day then".

He kissed her goodbye several times, and headed out.

She did the dishes and then went to the study to work on another article.

Around 10:30, there were some flowers delivered.

The card wasn't signed, but she assumed it was from Jonathan. He always sent her pink roses and bells of Ireland. The card said "Can't wait till our lunch today at The Bistro".

Jennifer smiled at how sweet and thoughtful he was, and how he must have cleared his calendar for her. She called the Bistro.  
"Hello, this is Mrs. Hart, can you tell me what time the reservation for Hart is?"

"12:30, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She went upstairs and showered and put on one of his favorite dresses and got ready.

She headed out the door and to the Bistro and went inside and got them a table.

After an hour, it was clear he wasn't coming.

She left the Bistro and headed towards Hart Industries.

She was sitting in her car at the light, and looked over towards L'Orangerie.

She did a double take, since she couldn't believe her eyes.

Jonathan and Teresa Owens were coming out of the restaurant, together.

Jennifer snapped a photo with her phone, and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came in and went upstairs and changed clothes. She tried to get back to work on her article, but she couldn't concentrate.

Why would Jonathan send her flowers about going to lunch if he wasn't going to show up? If he had gotten called away, he would have called the restaurant and told her. She decided to do some redecorating. She went upstairs and cleaned out her closet, and then started reorganizing the bathroom drawers and cabinets.

She was just about to start on the linen closet when Jonathan came in.

"Hi darling".

"Hi". He noticed that she made no move to stop what she was doing and kiss him or hug him. She didn't even turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out the linen closet".

He walked up and put his arms around her.

"Sounds invigorating".

She continued to organize the linen closet, and he eventually moved away from her and went and changed clothes.

"What do you want to do about dinner? We can go out, if you'd like".

"No thanks. I'll just make us something here".

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

She quickly threw together a pasta dish and put it in the oven to bake. She was tossing a salad when he came into the kitchen.

"Jennifer, do I have time to return a few work calls before dinner?"

"Yes, I think so".

"Great". He turned and left the kitchen and went to the study.

About 20 minutes later, she went to tell him dinner was ready.

As she got closer to the study, she heard him talking on the phone.

"Yes, today was great. I can't wait to do it again, hopefully for longer next time, and somewhere more private".

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went over to the bar and loudly got out a glass. She opened the wine fridge and grabbed a bottle and loudly set it on the top. She poured herself a glass of wine and then took it to the kitchen.

She had plated their dinners and had them on the table when he came back in.

"Looks good, darling".

"Thank you".

He could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't know what it was.

After a rather quiet dinner, she did the dishes and then went upstairs.

She took a long bubble bath, and was in bed reading when Jonathan came into their room.

As soon as he climbed into bed next to her, she reached up and turned out the light.

***Saturday Morning***

Jennifer woke up early and went for a run before Jonathan got up.

Running was always a great way for her to clear her head and organize her thoughts. She ran for several miles and then turned around and ran back home.

She came in through the back door and found Jonathan sitting at the table.

"There you are, I was worried about you".

He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, I just went for a run. Have you had breakfast?"

"I did. I made you some too".

"Thanks".

She ate and then went upstairs to shower.

Jonathan followed her and was shaving while she was showering.

She thought about things in the shower, and decided to be as normal as possible with Jonathan, and wait to see if anything else happens. She didn't want to spend her day arguing with him.

"Darling, what time is our dinner party tonight?"

"I think it's at 6. You can check the calendar on the desk".

The phone rang and Jonathan answered it. She heard him say "Sorry, wrong number".

She turned the shower off, and opened the shower door.

"I'm coming out now, don't look".

She told him that every time she took a shower and every time, he always looked.

She stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and looked over at him. He hadn't even turned his head. His back had been turned towards her the whole time.

She was hurt. That was one of her favorite things they did, her telling him not to look and him sneaking one anyways. Usually, when she would catch him she would wag her finger at him and grin. For him to not even try to look really bothered her.

She went to her closet to decide what to wear to the party that night.

She had picked out a basic black halter gown with rhinestones, but now she wasn't so sure.

She quickly threw some clothes on and decided to go shopping.

Jonathan was downstairs in the study when she came down.

"Jonathan, where are you?"

"In the study".

She breezed in there and quickly kissed him.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later".

"Wait darling, come here". He pulled her on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"What?"

"We haven't spent any time together in the past couple days".

A million thoughts were running through her mind, such as 'Who's fault is that?', and 'Gee, I wonder why?!'. She chose to not confront him just yet….

She let him kiss her neck a little bit, and she lightly scratched his back while he did. After a few minutes, she was ready to get up.

The phone rang, which gave her a good excuse.

"You answer that, and I'll be back soon". She kissed him again and left.

She ended up at a really trendy boutique in LA, Belle Gray. She looked at all of their evening gowns, and decided on one for that night-a silver one shoulder beaded pleated chiffon mini dress, with a back piece. It would show off her legs for sure. The other dress she picked up was a black lace dress with a high slit and ruffled edge, with cap sleeves. She bought some strappy black heels to wear with both of the dresses and a new black clutch, and then checked out.

She stopped by a tanning place and got a spray tan, and then headed home.

She grabbed the mail and then came inside.

She sorted the mail on the piano, and then headed to the study to tell Jonathan she was home.

He was on the phone.

He motioned for her to come to him, so she did.

He pulled her onto his lap, and put the phone on speaker.

He gave her a long kiss, while the guy he was talking to on the phone rambled on about business figures and acquisitions.

He kept kissing Jennifer, until she broke the kiss and grabbed a notepad.

She wrote "We need to start getting ready. It's 4:30".

He nodded, and grabbed the pencil from her.

"You go first, I need to wrap this call up".

She nodded and kissed him again, and then headed upstairs.

As she was passing the piano, she stopped to open her mail.

There was a big plain white envelope that was addressed to her.

No return address. Just a smiley face sticker where the return address should be.

She pulled out some photos and a folded up note.

The note said "If it was my husband, I would want to know". The note was typed, and was signed "A friend".

She put that to the side and looked at the pictures. They were all of Jonathan and Teresa Owens at the restaurant. In one picture, they were just talking, in the other, it looked like he was whispering in her ear, and in the next one, he had his arm around her and was holding her close. The final picture was of them in the parking lot, with Teresa and Jonathan in Jonathan's car.

Jonathan was still in the study.

She could hear him still on the phone.

Just as she was about to go upstairs, he called out to her "Darling, I have to go to the office to deal with something-we are going to have to take separate cars to the party. I will meet you there".

She didn't say anything and just went upstairs. She decided to wear the black lace gown instead of the silver one.

All she could think about were those photos. They looked innocent. There wasn't a photo that was the smoking gun by any means. So, that left the question-should she believe him when he surely says that they were just talking as friends. Or should she believe that there's something more to it, like the person who sent her the photos wants her to? When you look at the pictures by themselves, there's nothing to see. But when you add it to the fact that she was stood up by him at lunch, and she overheard the phone call where he was saying he couldn't wait to do it again, it looks bad.

She decided to watch him at the party that night. Teresa Owens would for sure be there, since she was best friends with the hostess. However, Harold wouldn't be. He had been released from jail on an ankle monitor and was on house arrest.

She made herself look exceptionally beautiful makeup wise, and did her hair in a half up, half down, with curls type of thing.

On a whim, she threw some clothes into an overnight bag and, put that in the car. If Jonathan was acting shady at the party tonight, she wouldn't be coming back here with him.


	3. Chapter 3a

***Chapter 3***

***Stewart's dinner party***

Jennifer pulled up and parked. She didn't see Jonathan's car there yet.

She went inside and was greeted by Meredith Stewart.

"Hello Jennifer, you look sensational! So glad you could make it!"

"Thank you".

"Is Jonathan with you?"

"No, but he should be along anytime now".

"Very well. Food tables are open, find a seat wherever you like, and I hope you enjoy yourself".

"Thank you, Meredith."

Jennifer went and got a glass of wine at the bar, and mingled with the ladies some. Everyone was asking where Jonathan was.

"He had to go to the office for a little bit, he should be here soon".

She went and got a plate, and then purposely chose a seat at the very back of the room, where she was practically hidden by a big fake tree. She wanted to be able to watch Jonathan when he came in and see if he even looked for her.

She tried to save him a seat next to her, but someone took it and she didn't want to be rude.

If he was interested in sitting with her, then she would just get up and go to him. No big deal.

Jennifer ate and chatted with the people at her table. An hour after the party started, he still wasn't there.

They did the announcements and thanked everyone for coming. Jennifer looked around the room and saw Teresa Owens sitting at the back.

She noticed that Teresa wasn't wearing her wedding rings. Trouble in paradise, perhaps?

She noticed him the minute he came in. He looked around a little bit, and then accepted a drink from the waitress.

"The dance floor is now open, so please enjoy yourselves and thanks for coming".

Everyone got up and started moving around. Jennifer watched as Teresa went over to Jonathan, and started talking to him.

She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered something. He smiled and nodded, and then she took his hand.

They walked right past Jennifer, and onto the dance floor. Jennifer watched them for a couple seconds, and then got up and walked towards the door. She turned around to see if he had noticed, and saw that he hadn't.

She opened the door, and left.

She ran to the car, not even noticing that she had tears running down her face.

Jonathan and Teresa finished their dance and he immediately started looking for Jennifer. He went to bedroom where everyone was in line for the bathroom but didn't see her. He went to the kitchen and the dining room where the food was set up and didn't see her. He found Meredith and asked her if Jennifer had been there.

"Yes, I spoke to her when she came in. And she was sitting at that table when I made the announcement that the dance floor was open. Have you looked in all of the rooms?"

"Yes, I can't find her anywhere".

"What car is she in tonight?"

"White Porsche Cayenne".

"I will ask the security guy if he saw her. Hang on, I'll be right back".

Jonathan mentally replayed the evening's events. He had gotten the call at home that he had to go to the office to meet someone. He got there and they didn't show. He came to the party, and Teresa came in and asked him if he would share a dance with her, as parties like this made her lonely. He said sure, and she pulled him to the dance floor. He didn't get a chance to explain that he hadn't meant right then, but rather, at some point in the evening. As soon as the dance was over, he had started looking for Jennifer. So, if she had seen him, then she was upset and left. The security guy could confirm if her car was still there.

Meredith came back to him.

"Russell, our security guard confirmed that he saw her leave about 15 minutes ago. Please take her some leftovers for me. And thanks for coming Jonathan".

"Thank you, Meredith".

He picked up two leftovers boxes and took them to the car and headed to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan pulled up and parked. He didn't see her Porsche there. She was pretty mad if she hadn't gone home.

He went inside and put the boxes in the fridge. He came back to the foyer. That's when he saw the note and the pictures she had opened earlier. He sighed.

She was upset.

On a hunch, he called the beach house. No answer.

He went upstairs and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and drove out to the beach house. Her car wasn't there. He went inside and left her a note that he was worried about her and to call her, and then he kept driving looking for her at the usual places. He was determined to find her and straighten this out.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was sitting on the top deck of the Hart Industries parking garage. It had the best view of the lights of the city. She knew she could come up here and nobody would see her. Plus, she overheard Teresa and Harold talking at a party a long time ago about going up there and parking. If Teresa and Jonathan were going to be here, she wanted him to see her.

He had never before given her a reason to be suspicious. She wasn't a suspicious person by nature. However, this was like a puzzle, and when you put the pieces together, it was beginning to show a picture that was breaking her heart.

She sat there for an hour or two, and then decided to head back to the beach house.

***Beach house***

She came inside and found Jonathan's note. She put it to the side and decided she wasn't in the mood to talk to him just yet.

She kicked her shoes off, and then went upstairs to change clothes. She had just about fallen asleep when the phone rang. She figured it was Jonathan, so she didn't pick it up right away. Finally on the 5th ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Darling, we need to talk about this".

"No, not right now."

"Jennifer, be reasonable".

"I am being reasonable. I said no, not right now. I didn't say never".

"Jennifer, this isn't what you think."

"What I think, is that I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Are you ok, can you at least tell me that?"

"I'm fine".

"I love you, Red".

"Goodnight, Jonathan Charles".

She hung up the phone and went to sleep.

***Sunday***

Jennifer was still at the beach house. She hadn't heard from Jonathan since their phone call the night before.

She was sitting out on the terrace deciding what she wanted to do. She could see a storm coming, so she decided to go watch movies on the couch and just zone out for the day.

She found a channel that played The Young and the Restless from the whole week, and got caught up. She was excited to see that the actress who played Hayley was back. In real life, she had a baby and had taken some time off. On the show, the character had gone on a trip around the world.

When her show was over, she changed the channel to a local station.

There was a breaking news alert.

"Police are about to hold a press conference regarding the death of Stacy Tipton. According to authorities, Brent Tipton, Stacy's husband received some photos in the mail yesterday that show his wife before she was found dead in her hotel room. She is with a man who has a mask on. The man that authorities were looking for earlier, Kenneth Masterson, has been cleared and is no longer a suspect in this case. Police are about to tell us who they suspect did this, and who they are looking for".

She listened on and off, and then saw Lt. Grey approach the microphone.

"We are looking for anyone who spent any time with Stacy that day to please come talk to us. What you think is unimportant might actually end up being the break in the case that we need".

She turned the TV off, and went to take a shower and get dressed. She ordered herself lunch from La Scala, and sat back down on the couch and decided to find a movie to watch.

She heard the knock at the door and jumped up.

"I'm coming, hang on please".

She grabbed her purse and got her wallet out, and then opened the door.

Jonathan was standing there with La Scala in his hand.

"Hi. Come on in".

"Hi. Brought you lunch".

"Did you pay the delivery guy, or do I need to run it out to him?"

"What delivery guy?"

"I ordered La Scala to be delivered".

"Oh. I went and picked this up and brought it to you. I didn't see a delivery guy".

"Oh. Well, thank you".

She grabbed the phone and called and canceled the delivery.

She hung up and turned around and saw that Jonathan had gotten out two plates and was getting everything ready.

She walked over and got them both a glass of water.

"You didn't have to do this, you know".

"I know. I wanted to".

She didn't know what to say. There was a heavy feel of awkwardness in the air.

"Did you see the news conference?"

"No, what was it about?"

"Stacy Tipton. Brent got photos in the mail and they want the person who is in the photos with her to come forward."

"Oh."

They sat down and ate, and barely talked at all. After they were done, she did the dishes and he took out the trash.

He came back in, and found her on the couch, and went and sat by her.

"Can we talk about this now?"

She nodded.

"It isn't what you think?"

"How do you know what I think?"

"Because I know you".

"Ok, so tell me what I think".

"I am not having an affair".

"Someone obviously wants me to think that you are".

"Well, I'm not".

"Let's look at the facts. First, I get stood up for lunch by you. So, I get in the car, head to your office to see what the hold up was, and then I see you and Teresa Owens coming out of L'Orangerie, yet you had clearly told me to meet you at the Bistro. Then I go home, and you come home and I made dinner. And when I go to the study to tell you that it's ready, you are on the phone and I hear you saying that you enjoyed the afternoon and that you couldn't wait to do it again and hopefully next time would be longer and more private. Then yesterday, the pictures came, and then I had to go to the dinner party without you, and you didn't even look for me when you came in. You just headed straight to the dance floor with her. Now, would you like to tell me how you aren't having an affair again? Jonathan, you know I am not a suspicious person, but a big reason why I am not is because you haven't ever given me a reason to be".

"Jennifer, I told you I couldn't have lunch with you that day because I couldn't have lunch with you. I had a meeting that was during lunch".

"You found time to have lunch with Teresa".

"Yes, because she and Harold set up the meeting and didn't tell me. His arraignment was the day before and I suspect they were going to ask me to hire him back on at the company. However, he's on an ankle monitor and so she was the only one who showed up".

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it was just a business meeting. We talked about the case, and why he wasn't allowed back at the company".

"Would you like to explain the phone call?"

"I had a 2 p.m. golf game. It was supposed to be 9 holes, but it got shortened to 3 because they were doing maintenance on the golf course. And the course was extremely crowded. It was impossible to talk business there because everyone would overhear us. So, I was telling my business associate, Ryan Goldberg, that I enjoyed it, but next time I hope it was longer and more private so that we could talk".

"I see. And what about the pictures?"

"I have no idea who sent the pictures. I didn't even know they were being taken."

"I didn't mean where they came from. I meant what was happening in the pictures. Why were you leaning in so close to her?"

"Because she was whispering and saying that she couldn't talk and I was trying to hear her".

"I see. And I suppose she needed you to dance with her last night, as well?"

"She told me that you asked her to dance with me while you were in the bathroom and that you were going to come cut in as soon as you got back to the dance floor".

"I never spoke to her last night. I haven't spoken to her since Wednesday".

He picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She didn't fight it.

"What happened after your dance?"

"She went and got in line for the bathroom and I walked all around looking for you. And she came out and hung on me and tried to keep getting me to dance with her again until I finally had to just leave her while she went to get a plate. And I drove all around looking for you".

"I went to a secret spot and then I came here".

"What's the secret spot?"

"Top of the parking garage at Hart Industries".

"Why there?"

"Best views of the city are up there. Plus, Teresa Owens told me at a party a long time ago that she and Harold go up there and park a lot, and I figured if you were going to go somewhere with her, somewhere more private where you could stay for longer, that you might go there".

"I didn't go anywhere with her, darling".

"One of the pictures clearly shows you giving her a ride in your car somewhere, after lunch".

"I gave her a ride home because her car wouldn't start. I wasn't going to just leave her there".

"Like you left me sitting at the Bistro?"

"What are you talking about? I never told you to meet me at the Bistro. Remember, I told you that I couldn't go to lunch with you, because of the meeting".

"Yes, but the card in the flowers that you sent said "Can't wait to see you at the Bistro".

"Jennifer, I didn't send you flowers. Honest".

"If you didn't send me flowers, who would have?"

He stared at her.

"I think the common denominator here, is Teresa Owens".

She nodded.

"But why?"

"I am not sure. I think that will all depend on what her husband told her happened that night he came for dinner".

"So you think this was a revenge plot?"

"Makes sense to me".

"Surely, she doesn't think I was after Harold".

"We won't know till we either catch her, or till we find out what he told her".

"What happened when you went to the office before the party?"

"Nothing happened. The person I was supposed to meet didn't show up".

"Who were you meeting?"

"A PI that I hired last week to investigate a company I am thinking of purchasing".

"How does that fit in with the rest of it?"

"I am not sure, unless she thought maybe you would get to the party and then get tired of waiting for me and leave before I got there".

"Jonathan, this is all so strange. Why would someone do this to you and me?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out".

She got up and got some more water.

"Want anymore water?"

"Sure, thank you".

She opened the cabinet and tried to reach the glasses but couldn't. She dragged a chair over to climb up.

"Here, let me help you".

He got up and went and grabbed the glasses for her, and then helped her down off the chair.

"Thanks".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you, I am not having an affair. You know me better than that, Jennifer. I only have eyes for you. I accept that this time, it looks bad. But I promise you, I am not thinking about anyone besides you. I love you so much it hurts, darling. I would never do that to you".

She teared up.

"I didn't want to believe that you were….but then the shower thing happened, and then you were dancing with her…"

"What shower thing?"

"You didn't look".

"I didn't look at what?" 

"Me, getting out of the shower. I told you not to look, like I always do. And normally, you sneak a look anyways. But yesterday, you didn't. So, it made me upset. That's why I went shopping, so I could buy a dress to knock your socks off. And I told you that if you came into the party and looked for me, things were ok. But instead, you came in and danced with her right away".

He pulled her close to him.

"Jennifer, I never heard you tell me not to look. And yes, I always look, because I can't keep my eyes off you, honey. You are so attractive and gorgeous and beautiful that it makes my heart skip a beat when you come in the room."

"You're sweet". She wiped her tears from her face.

He pulled her into a long hug.

"Baby, I promise you, I am going to get to the bottom of this and we are going to find out what is going on. But, regardless of what we find out, I want you to know that there is nothing going on between me and anyone else, ok?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have just asked you right away".

"It's not your fault. If I was an outsider, I would think I was cheating too, based on all this. It's alright".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I don't deserve you. You should be so angry at me right now, and instead you are trying to make me feel better".

"Darling, I could never get angry at you. This isn't your fault".

She kissed him.

"Since you didn't get to see my dress last night, how about a private fashion show right now?"

"Race you upstairs".


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

***Beach house***

Jonathan and Jennifer raced up to the third floor as fast they could, and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"You cheated".

"I did not".

"Yes, you did. I distinctly felt an elbow to my ribs on the second floor".

"House rules. Owner's rights".

"Hey, I'm an owner too, you know".

"You should have thought of it first".

"Jonathan!"

She kissed him and then got up and grabbed her dress off the chair.

"Wait here".

She went and put it on, and quickly straightened her hair.

"I'm not putting the shoes on. They are downstairs".

"I'll run get them, be right back".

She straightened her hair some more and did her makeup.

"Ok, Jonathan, turn over on your stomach and bury your face in the pillow".

She snuck out and grabbed the shoes, and then went back to the bathroom.

"Ok, you can roll over".

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost".

She made one final adjustment, and then she was ready.

"Ok, here I come".

He sat up on the edge of the bed.

She came out and stood in front of him.

"Have mercy".

"You like it?"

"I definitely didn't see you in that last night, or we would have danced all night long, both types".

"Both types?"

He pulled her to him and she sat on his lap.

"Yes. Regular and horizontal mattress".

She blushed and cracked a smile.

She kissed him and then stood up and pulled him to the standing position.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"If you really like me in the dress, you can always help me out of it".

She felt him unzip it as they kissed. He peeled it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"No panties? Were you that adventurous last night?"

"No. I had them on then. Just not today, for you".

She was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest, while he was kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his jeans.

She leaned down to take off her heels, and he stopped her.

"Let me".

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, and delicately undid the ankle straps on each one, rubbing her foot each time after he was done.

He then started with kisses and trailed his way up to her stomach. He kissed her right above her mound a few times, and then kept on going up, till he got to her boobs. He squeezed and played with them and kissed them for a bit, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He worked his way on up and kissed her neck and then kissed her nice and slow, while she reached down and guided him to where she wanted him. In only a couple of thrusts, he was able to find her center and felt her tighten around him.

He stared into her eyes and whispered to her. "I want you so much, baby".

"Come on, baby".

She kissed him as they exploded in passion together.

"That was incredible".

"Make up sex is always the best, darling".

They were all tangled up in the sheets and each other's arms. They took a short nap, and were awakened by the phone.

Jennifer nudged him.  
"Your turn".

"This better be good". He picked it up.

"Hello? Hi, how are you? Sure, we can meet you. We actually aren't home right now, so how about 2 hours, at our house? Perfect, see you then".

Jonathan hung up.

"Darling, who are we meeting?"

"Brent Tipton. He said he needs to talk to both of us".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and showered and got dressed.

They quickly changed the sheets and she threw the other ones in the washing machine.

She gathered her things and they headed back to Willow Pond.

When they got there, they went inside and she ran upstairs to change. Jonathan was in the kitchen, making coffee.

They were snuggled up on the couch when Brent Tipton arrived.

"Come on in, Brent."

"HI, thanks for agreeing to meet me".

"Sure. How can we help?"

"Well, I know that you and Jennifer are sometimes amateur detectives, and well, I received these photos in the mail yesterday. I took them to the police and we had that press conference today, and they say they are looking for her killer, but I just wanted a fresh set of eyes to look at them. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all".

Jonathan was looking at the pictures, while Jennifer was talking to Brent.

"Brent, my condolences. Stacy was such a lovely person".

"You had lunch with her that day, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did".

"What was she like?"

"Normal, like her old self".

Jennifer chose to not tell him about the adventures.

"I know that she had cheated on me in the past. But we had worked past that, and things were better. I just don't understand why she was still seeing this person".

"She didn't say anything about that to me".

"I hate to put you on the spot, but can you tell me the exact nature of what was talked about?"

"Brent, I cannot betray the other ladies' confidence. What I can tell you, is that this was my first time joining all of them for lunch, and that they told me that on Wednesdays, they go into Downtown LA and see a movie, or go shopping or get their nails done, after they eat. They wanted me to join them on a regular basis".

He nodded.

Jonathan brought the pictures back to the table.

"Brent, I don't see anything here that I can work with just yet. Do you mind if I make a copy of these, in case it comes to me later? I promise nobody else will see them".

"Sure, whatever you have to do".

Jonathan went to the study to make a copy and Brent and Jennifer stayed in the den.

"Brent, are there going to be services for Stacy?"

"I think so. I just have to find time to plan it. She wanted to be cremated and she wanted her ashes spread at sea, at sunset on her birthday. Other than that, she didn't really want a big service. She and I had just talked about this, actually. A few weeks ago, we had it all written out and filed with our lawyer, John Bristowe".

"Jonathan and I need to do that. It's good that you and Stacy did".

"I think so too".

Jonathan came back in and handed the originals to Brent.

"Well, I have taken up too much of your time. I'll be going now. Thanks for talking to me, and let me know if you figure anything out".

"Take care Brent".

They both hugged him and then he left.

***The next day***

Jennifer was at home working on her article, when she took a break to watch The Young and the Restless. She was doing the crossword puzzle in the paper while she watched. During a commercial break, she got up and got some water and came back to the couch.

She accidentally knocked over the papers, and the photographs that Brent had brought by fell to the floor.

On top was a copy of the envelope.

Jennifer didn't want to look at the photo, but she really had no choice. As she picked it up, something caught her eye.

She looked at each photo, and then looked at the photo of the envelope.

She gasped, and then called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries?"

"Hi Kelly, it's Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan, please?"

"Sure, right away".

She patched her through.

"Darling, there's something about these photos that doesn't make sense. And I just figured it out".

"Great. Listen, Brent said he wanted to meet with me again today-I am meeting him on the pier. He said it would be more private. Can you come here, and we can go together?"

"Sure. What time do you want me to meet you?"

"How about 4? I am meeting him at 5".

"Perfect. See you then."

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She finished Y&R, and then went back to her article.

At 3, she left to go meet Jonathan.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer came in and went to Jonathan's office. He was on the phone, but he waved her over to him.

She waited while he finished his phone call.

As soon as he hung up, he had one arm around her waist.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

She kissed him.

"Ok, what is this about the photos?"

"It's the TV."  
"The TV?"  
"Yes. Look at the TV".

"Ok".

"What do you see on the TV?"

"A blonde lady, rather attractive".

"Exactly. Now look at the postmark on the envelope".

"It's postmarked Wednesday".

"Yes! That's why it doesn't work".

"Jennifer-can you just lay this out for me?"

"Yes, darling. The lady in the photo, is Hayley. She lives in Genoa City and she's, well, she's a harlot. She has been out of town and in a coma, and just came back to town. But she didn't come back on Wednesday, she came back on Friday. So, there's no way that these pictures could have been taken on Wednesday, if she wasn't on the show then".

"Oh".

"Darling, Brent was claiming that these photos were taken the previous week. But the TV proves that they couldn't have been. So, what I think happened is that Brent followed Stacy, saw her with the other guy and took the photos himself. He waited till the guy left, and then killed Stacy. Then he left there, headed to develop the photos, and swung by the post office. He mailed himself a self-addressed stamp envelope. When he got the envelope in the mail, he dropped the photos in and took them to the police."

He pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

"Not since yesterday".

"Oh, well let me fix that".

He started kissing her neck.

"You are the most brilliant, most sexy, and the most adorable woman that I've ever known".

She kissed him.

"You're sweet. We need to figure out how we are going to confront Brent".

"I don't think we should. I think we should call Lt. Grey, after we meet with Brent, and give him your theory".

She nodded.

"I wonder what he's going to tell us".

"Only one way to find out".

They headed to the Pier.

***Pier***

Jennifer and Jonathan parked and then walked all the way to the end of the Pier. They didn't see Brent.

"Darling, did he say where on the Pier?"

"No, he didn't".

"Hmm…. Well, I guess he will see us".

The Pier was pretty empty, so they were able to find a bench to sit on with ease.

After about 45 minutes, they decided to head home and call Brent to come talk to them at their house.

Jonathan dropped Jennifer off at Hart Industries and told her he would pick up La Scala for dinner.

"See you at home, sweetheart".

She blew him a kiss and headed towards home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and went inside.

She went upstairs to change clothes, and then she came back downstairs and went to the kitchen.

As soon as she went into the kitchen, a hand came over her mouth from behind.

"Don't move, or make a noise. Do as I say and you won't get hurt".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan picked up La Scala, and stopped and got Jennifer some flowers.

He pulled up to the house and parked and went inside.

"Jennifer?"

No answer.

"Darling, where are you?"

He looked for her in the kitchen, and didn't find her. He went upstairs and didn't find her in the bedroom either. He thought maybe she was out on the patio, so he headed to the back door to look for her.

As he walked towards the door, he saw something on the ground. Jennifer's bracelet.

She's been here, he thought.

He started out the door and walked towards the patio.

He could hear someone trying to scream. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

He got closer to the guest house, and was looking over inch of their property. As he got to the porch of the guest house, he heard the scream sound louder. He looked up. Jennifer was up in the window on the second floor of the guest house, and she had a scarf tied around her mouth. She was banging on the window with her forehead.

He nodded to her, that he was coming.

He just had to figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan quickly ran to the garage, and used the car phone to call Lt. Grey.

"Herschel, someone is on my property and they've got Jennifer tied up. I need you to send officers, no lights, no sirens, and tell them to use #0826 to get in the gate, and to come in the backyard to the guest house. We will be in the main house, if I can get her there".

"Right away, Jonathan".

He hung up and snuck back to the guest house.

He snuck around to the back of the house, and when he was on the side, he heard them talking on the porch.

"I told you this plan wouldn't work. He only has eyes for her".

"Well, if she had gone with you and the other ladies, my wife wouldn't be dead right now".

"Where are the pictures, Brent? We know they know something, and we can't keep Jennifer tied up forever".

"I don't know. I looked all over and couldn't find them. I wasn't going to take her, honest. I just wanted her to tell us where the photos were".

"What did you expect? Her to just hand them to you?"

"I don't know…"

"The plan from the very beginning was to split them up and get revenge on her for falsely accusing my husband of trying to assault her. You messed it all up when you killed Stacy, Brent. I am not taking the fall for you".

"Look around Teresa, we are both in this up to our eyeballs and we are treading water! If I go down, you are going down with me".

"Why did you bring the photos here to them?"

"I thought it might throw them off the trail and I wouldn't be a suspect anymore".

"Well that was just stupid".

Jonathan snuck back to the front of the guest house. He quietly entered the house, locked the door behind him, and quickly went across to the back door and locked that from the inside. He went upstairs and opened the bedroom. No Jennifer.

He went through all the rooms, and finally found Jennifer in the final guest room at the very end of the hall.

She was crying, sitting in a chair, with her mouth gagged and her hands and feet tied to the chair.

He quickly untied her hands and her mouth, and started working on her feet.

"Darling, they are outside on the back porch. I locked the doors so they can't get in here to us, but if they know we are leaving this house, they can get to us if we are outside. I called the police and they are on their way. My plan is to see if they are still on the back porch. If they are, we are going to run to the main house, and meet the cops out front. If they aren't, we are going to stay here till we see the cops".

She nodded.

"Are you alright, can you run?"

She nodded.

She was doing that zone out thing that she did sometimes.

He grabbed her hand and they quietly went downstairs.

Teresa and Brent were still on the porch out back. So, Jonathan and Jennifer quickly and quietly started running to the main house.

They were about halfway there when Teresa and Brent caught up with them.

Brent quickly grabbed Jennifer and pulled her to the ground and put her in a headlock.

"Jonathan, if you move a muscle, I will take her out of the game. I mean it. I got absolutely nothing to lose".

"Whatever it is that you want, you aren't going to get unless you release my wife".

"You aren't in a position to make those demands, right now".

"Negotiations will not take place unless you release my wife".

"I am calling the shots here, not you. Now walk to the main house".

They all walked to the main house, and Jonathan was walking ahead of them.

Teresa and Brent ushered everyone into the den. He forced them to sit on opposite couches.

"Teresa, bring me a chair from the kitchen".

Teresa went and got a chair from the kitchen, and Brent pointed at it.

"Jennifer, get in the chair".

She went and sat in the chair and Brent tied her to it.

He wrapped her with damp rags that reeked to high heaven of gasoline.

"These rags have been soaking in gasoline. One false move, and I will light a match and she will go up in flames".

"What do you want?"

Teresa spoke up. "For starters, you are going to drop the charges against my husband. And you are going to go on TV and tell everyone that you made it all up and that he didn't assault your wife. And you are going to not only give him his job back, but you are going to give him a raise as well as a promotion."

"I cannot do that. Teresa, he did try to assault my wife, and he wasn't doing his job correctly. He would have been fired no matter what".

"I don't believe that".

"You don't have to, but it's the truth".

Brent was pacing back in forth in front of Jennifer. Jennifer made eye contact with Jonathan, and they sent each other signals about what she was going to do. He had tied her feet together, but he hadn't tied them to the chair.

She waited till he wasn't looking down as he paced back and forth, and stuck her feet out and tripped him. He flew across the floor, Jonathan lunged after him. They wrestled for the gun. While they were wrestling, Teresa lunged for Jennifer, and knocked her sideways on the floor. Jennifer was able to wedge the chair against the bar, and wriggle away from it, and stand up. Teresa had hit her head on the floor and was knocked out.

Jonathan got control of Brent with one final punch, and then untied Jennifer, just as the cops came in the door.

Jonathan held Jennifer in his arms and tried to calm her down.

She was trembling.

"It's ok, darling. It's over".

The police had both Teresa and Brent in handcuffs, and used smelling salts to wake them up. Jonathan and Jennifer both refused medical treatment, but they did give a statement to the police.

Teresa kept telling the police that her husband was innocent. Lt. Grey informed her that he confessed to everything Jennifer said had happened.

After they were taken away, Lt. Grey informed Jonathan and Jennifer that Teresa had cooked up the plan to split them up, and that she had recruited Brent to go take pictures of Jennifer in the hotel room, but Jennifer had refused to go, so he found his own wife instead. He went into a rage, killed her, and then tried to set up the dancer that she was sleeping with for the whole thing.

Jonathan pressed charges against Teresa and Brent for breaking and entering and trespassing, and they were also charged with false imprisonment, holding someone against their will, and conspiracy to kidnap.

Everyone finally left the house around 11, and Jonathan went out to the guest house to make sure it was locked up and all the lights were off.

When he got back, Jennifer was out of the shower and had just climbed into bed.

He changed into pajamas and climbed into bed with her.

"Darling….why do our friends keep wanting to split us up, or hurt us?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the same thing".

They were quiet for a bit, and just held each other.

He rolled over and started kissing the side of her face. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his back. He pulled her on top of him, and took her nightgown off her, while she unbuttoned his pajama top.

She leaned down and kissed his chest, and then raised her hips and lowered herself down on to him.

She rode him slow at first, then faster. He was squeezing her boobs and pulling her hair. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her passionately, as they exploded together in ecstasy. They laid together, all wrapped up in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

About an hour, Jonathan woke up.

"Darling…I just realized, we never ate dinner."

"No, we didn't".

"What do you say we go downstairs and raid the fridge?"

"I say that's the second best idea you had all night".

She kissed him, and they headed to the kitchen.

***Epilogue***

Within a few days, the news about Teresa Owens and Brent Tipton had gotten out. Jennifer and Jonathan had made arrangements for Stacy to be cremated. Lt. Grey told them that Brent had confessed that Stacy really didn't have any family. Her parents had passed away a long time ago, and she was an only child. Jonathan had convinced Lt. Grey to go in the Tipton's house, and get a copy of Stacy's will. It stated, as Brent said, that she wanted to be cremated and spread in the Pacific Ocean at sunset, on her birthday. Jonathan's lawyer told them that they would win big if they sued the Owen's, but they didn't want to do that. They had kids that would need caring for and Jennifer didn't want to take money from them.

Brent had signed over the house to Jonathan and Jennifer, effective when his prison term starts after he is sentenced. If they ever sell it, the money is theirs. However, the possessions inside are not. So, it wasn't really a win for the Harts on that front.

Today is the next ladies lunch, and Jennifer is going.

She pulls up to Miriam Davis' house, and parked.

She went inside and was escorted out to the back patio.

"Hello ladies".

"Hi Jennifer".

Everyone was staring at her.

"I came to explain things to you guys and to tell you, this is my last ladies lunch. Now, Teresa is in jail, and I don't want to talk about that. It will all be a matter of public record soon enough. However, I am here to tell you that I didn't tell the investigators about the adventures that you ladies have. That's not my place. It is my understanding, though, that Teresa did. So, your husbands might find out, if they haven't already."

They all nodded.

"Why is this your last lunch?"

"You all are lovely ladies, but we have different interests. I am not interested in cheating on my husband. This past two weeks when I thought he was cheating on me was awful. I would hate for him to ever feel that way about me. Like I said last time, I am up for girl talk and eating lunch and mani/pedi's and shopping, and the movies, but I will not cheat on my husband nor will I cover for someone else to do the same."

They nodded. "We understand".

"We are sorry, Jennifer. Teresa told us that you stepped out regularly, and we just thought you would do it".

"I understand. She was wrong."

"Jennifer, what is going to happen to Stacy?"

"Well, Jonathan and I paid for her to be cremated, in accordance with her wishes. And tomorrow, on her birthday, we are spreading her ashes in the Pacific Ocean, at sunset. That's what she asked for".

"What about her stuff?"

"Well, that's the tricky part. Brent signed a form giving us control of the house. But he didn't give us control of the items in the house, and we don't get to take possession till he is sentenced and starts his prison term, and who knows when that will be. So, I imagine, we will probably sell her home, after it's emptied."

They nodded.

"I never figured he would kill her".

"Same. He didn't seem like the type".

"Like I told Jonathan, you just never know what goes on in someone's house".

They all toasted Stacy with tears in their eyes, and shared happy memories of her. After a nice lunch, Jennifer said her goodbyes and then headed home.

***The next day***

Jonathan had taken the day off work. He and Jennifer went to the marina and took the boat out. They sailed up the coast a bit and out to sea, and anchored.

They laid in the sun and spent time together just enjoying the peace and quiet and the waves. This was the first time in months Jonathan wasn't reachable by phone, and Jennifer was determined to make it last as long as she could.

She had set an alarm on her phone, according to when sunset was supposed to be.

The alarm went off, and she put on her cover up.

She and Jonathan went to the bow of the boat, and peacefully, they spread Stacy Tipton's ashes at sea, in accordance with her wishes.

They were both quiet as they watched the ashes float away, through the waves. Stacy wasn't someone that Jennifer knew really well, but nobody deserved to die like she did.

After a few moments, they turned and went back to the captain's wheel. Jonathan pulled the anchor up, and steered them home, with his arm around Jennifer the whole time.


End file.
